callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharpshooter
Sharpshooter is a Wager Match game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''as well as a Party game mode as Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Like all other wager match game modes, Sharpshooter consists of six players competing in free-for-all gameplay. In Sharpshooter all players start off with the same randomly selected weapon. Gameplay progresses for 45 seconds with players trying to rack up as many kills as possible with the randomly selected starting weapon. With each of their first four consecutive kills the player earns a perk, as described below (See Bonuses section). After 45 seconds, a new randomly selected weapon will be selected and all players will have to use this new weapons for the next 45 seconds of gameplay. This 45 second rotation continues for 5 minutes and 15 seconds, allowing for the use of seven randomly selected weapons. There is neither a defined order in which the weapons cycle, nor any way to predict what the starting weapon or subsequently selected weapons will be. Players are equipped with infinite ammo to prevent players from going dry in the middle of a match effectively stalling gameplay. Each randomly selected weapon also has a chance of being equipped with a single randomly selected attachment in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, or up to two randomly selected attachments in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Any weapon can be selected during the game, including the Grim Reaper, Death Machine or War Machine, which in normal game modes are usually obtained through the use of Care Packages. Valkyrie Rockets, however, despite being obtained by the same means as the aforementioned weapons in regular gameplay, are not in the weapon rotation in Sharpshooter. Time Limit There is no score limit, but gameplay ends after 5 minutes and 15 seconds, allowing for seven weapon rotations. The last round of the game is the "Sharpshooter Round," meaning that all players get twice as many points per kill, which can lead to players quickly catching up and bringing many games down to the wire. A player who has earned the 2x score multiplier perk (earned after attaining four consecutive kills in a single life) will earn 400 points per kill during the Sharpshooter round until killed, at which time the player will begin earning 200 points per kill upon respawn. Point System *100 points(10 in Black Ops II) - Kill with current weapon *25 points(5 in Black Ops II) - Kill by knifing This is to try and motivate players to get kills with weapons that they may be particularly unfamiliar with, such as the special weapons, pistols, or launchers, which see more limited multiplayer use in the Player match playlists. Killstreaks In'' Call of Duty: Black Ops, '' the killstreaks are: Killstreak bonuses are lost upon death. However, if someone gets an afterlife kill, they will spawn with the Sleight of Hand. In'' Call of Duty: Black Ops II, '' the killstreaks are: Weapon and Attachment Weightings in Random System Early research is indicating that neither the weapon classes nor the weapon attachments are equally weighted. Players often see abnormally high instances of dual-wielded weapons in Sharpshooter. Of weapons that are randomly selected with an attachment, approximately 27.9% of weapons are equipped with Dual Wield. This ratio is approximately 32.3% higher than its expected prevalence of 21.1%. Another example is the occurrences of pistols vs. sniper rifles. Pistols should be randomly selected approximately 14.7% of the time while sniper rifles should be randomly selected 11.8% of the time. However, pistols appear approximately 21.4% of the time (a 45.7% increase over their expected prevalence) and sniper rifles only appear approximately 5.0% of the time (a 57.5% decrease over their expected prevalence). This may be because they were set that way to make it more engaging, possibly because sniper rifles aren't suited for this mode. Gallery Sharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter in the mode select screen. Videos BO Sharpshooter gameplay 2|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Black Ops 2 - Sharpshooter on Nuketown 2025 - (BO2 multiplayer gameplay - no commentary)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes